Paseo
by Luu1225
Summary: El tiempo que comparten en un corto paseo en bicicleta, es especial. Aunque el miedo de la separación cuando ambos se gradúen se hace presente, pero... Makoto jamás soltara a Sousuke, y Sousuke aun tenga que pedalear día y noche, irá adonde Makoto. [Sousuke x Makoto] Cortito y lindo.


**Paseo.**

* * *

**Pequeño escrito Soumako, de estos dos hermosos babus ´v` es un verdadero placer escribir de ellos.**

**¡Va dedicado a todas mis lectoras y lectores!**

**Por favor, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

-Vamos, Makoto- animo el de Samezuka, pero su comentario fue arrastrado por la primaveral brisa que en ese momento alborotaba sus cabellos, y dejaba sus ropas de igual manera, desarregladas.

La agradable y cálida sensación de este viento, y de unos brazos rodear su cuerpo, y sus piernas no se detuvieron ni un segundo, no dejaron de pedalear ni un segundo.

-Si fuera una motocicleta, no me imagino como estarías- siguió, y solamente sintió al de cabellos verdosos abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-¡No es gracioso, Yamazaki-kun!- exclamo, solamente para una vez más ocultar su rostro en el cuerpo ajeno, y lo abrazo con más fuerza, y solamente sentía el viento golpear una y otra vez, escuchaba los sonidos de varios automóviles que pasaban en el otro carril, estaban… cerca.

Yamazaki solo siguió su camino, hasta llegar a un lugar que gustaba de admirar, y ahora que venía acompañado Makoto no debería perderse una vista tan hermosa.

-Makoto, mira- indico el contrario, y Makoto simplemente no hizo nada más que lo que ya hacía, abrazarse con fuerza de él. -ya nos detuvimos, no tengas miedo-

Apenas y cuenta se dio de eso, pero era cierto.

-¿Ah?- levanto la vista, abrió los ojos y era cierto, ya se habían detenido, pero eso no fue lo único que noto.

Lo siguiente que notó, fue un hermoso sol bajar lentamente, disponiéndose a por fin desaparecer, y ceder su puesto a la luna, baño el lugar de un hermoso anaranjado, cualquiera que se detuviera a ver tan hermoso paisaje… era afortunado.

-Es… muy hermoso- dijo Makoto, y Sousuke no tuvo alguna contra sobre eso, era más que la verdad. Un atardecer tan hermoso como ese, no había ninguna comparación. -¿vienes seguido aquí, Yamazaki-kun?-

Sousuke asintió, y solo bajo de la bicicleta junto con Makoto, quien aun tenía los nervios de punta por el paseo tan… no sabía cómo describirlo.

-A veces vengo aquí para despejar mi mente- respondió, sacudiéndose la ropa, y estirándose un poco; 10 minutos pedaleando no le cansaban, pero… no bueno, si le cansaba pero no tanto.

El capitán de Iwatobi lo escucho atento, así que para despegar su mente, era entendible. Toda persona a veces necesita de ir a un sitió tranquilo, en el cual se pudiera pensar con mayor claridad, para sentirse más tranquilos.

-Dime, Yamazaki-kun tú…-

-Ya te había dicho, que Sousuke está bien- interfirió, y Makoto solo se detuvo y sonrió con suavidad.

Lo había olvidado.

-Sousuke-ku.n, tú… ¿Qué harás después de graduarte?- hace tiempo que deseaba preguntárselo, pero con la escuela, el club, las practicas, el examen para la universidad en Tokio.

Sousuke lo observo detenidamente por unos segundos, hasta que suspiro y volvió su vista al lento atardecer que se postraba para ellos.

-Aun no lo sé- contesto con simpleza, y sin dejar de ver el hermoso paisaje, ni siquiera el sonido de los automóviles pasar hizo que dejara de verlo.

El contrarío ante tal respuesta, solo pudo bajar lentamente la mirada y sonreír con cierta tristeza. Ya había aceptado la idea de que si ambos elegían diferentes caminos, tendrían que dejar de verse como lo hacían hace ya un tiempo; inclusive, aunque fuera muy doloroso el pensarlo, hasta tendrían que tomarse un tiempo…

-Oí, Tachibana- llamo Sousuke al notar a su acompañante, perderse en sus pensamientos, pero además al ofrecerle esa triste sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir ese nudo en la garganta.

-Con Makoto está bien- esta vez fue Makoto quien interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que sonreía… de forma sincera y amable como solo Makoto sabía.

La sonrisa que Sousuke amaba, la de su novio.

-Es hora de irnos, si no te llevo a casa temprano tus hermanos van a vetarme de tu casa de por vida- bromeo, y Makoto solo pudo soltar un suave bufido, y sabía que eso era cierto; sus dos queridos hermanitos.

Sin preámbulo alguno, se coloco en el asiento de atrás, y espero a Yamazaki; pero…

-¡Iremos más rápido que antes!- aviso, y se sujeto con fuerza de los manubrios. -¡sujétate bien, Makoto!- agrego, y pedaleo, pedaleo como nunca; más que antes. Y por supuesto no pudo faltar, a su querido novio abrazarse con fuerza de él.

Como si jamás quisiera soltarlo.

-¡Sousuke-kun!- grito Makoto, y eso fue lo último que se escucho cuando estos desaparecieron en el camino a la casa de Makoto.

Makoto no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, y Sousuke pedalearía con más fuerza, y si fuera necesario iría en bicicleta a ver a Makoto a la ciudad a donde fuera.

Y poder repetir este paseo.

* * *

**Corto, pero bonito.  
Espero y les haya gustado.  
Por favor, si tenéis alguna opinión dejadla en los reviews.  
¡Todos serán recibidos y agradecidos!**

**-Luu-fuera-**


End file.
